dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta Saga
Vegeta Saga, originally known as the Saiyan Saga, is the first saga from the anime series, Dragon Ball Z. Its main plot concerns the arrival of three humanoid aliens, known as "Saiyans", to Earth, looking for Goku first, and the Dragon Balls later. The most powerful of these Saiyans is Vegeta. The saga covers the arrival of the first Saiyan, Raditz, and his fight against Goku and Piccolo. It also covers the subsequent training and preparation for the arrival of the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. Finally, it covers the fight between the Z Fighters and the two powerful Saiyans. The Vegeta Saga follows the Piccolo Jr. Saga and precedes the Namek Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1989 and 1990. It comprises US season 1. It was later included in the FUNimation Season One Remastered Box Set, which also includes the first 4 episodes of the Namek Saga and on the FUNimation Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 1 Set. Plot Arrival of Raditz *Episodes 1-4 The Vegeta Saga begins five years after the events depicted at the end of Dragon Ball. A reunion at the Kame House reunites Goku with his old master, Master Roshi, and his friends Krillin, Bulma, Marcus, Amelia, Shaun, Danielle with their children: Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel and Kayla, who all have not seen each other in five years. Goku surprises everyone by bringing along his four-year old son, Gohan. Unfortunately, the reunion is interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious being, who identifies himself as a Saiyan by the name of Raditz. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot and berates him for not completing his "mission". Further complicating matters, Raditz also claims that Goku is from the same Saiyan race as he is, and that he and Goku are in fact brothers a''nd both sons of their deceased parents: Bardock and Gine. Goku and Krillin understandably think that Raditz is nuts, however Roshi reveals that there may be some truth to the Saiyan's words. In a major turning point in the series, Master Roshi reveals that Goku's adopted grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, found a strange space capsule in the woods containing a baby Goku. As a baby, Goku was violent and ill-tempered, though one day he fell down a ravine and suffered severe head trauma, which in turn changed Goku into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love. This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe its validity. Raditz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. Raditz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by an asteroid (Destroyed by Frieza) some twenty years earlier, and that there are only four Saiyans left, including Goku. Finally, Raditz mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Marcus had enough Raditz's evil words and see is no longer knowing Raditz as friends and broke up with older sister, Maria in their childhood memories anymore, because he's turning evil personality with harsh and lies towards him, his little brother, friends and family. Goku refuses, which prompts Raditz to notice Gohan (who still retains his Saiyan tail) and recognizes Kayla as Human Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki with Dragon Balls Birthmarks and Saiyan Powers and reincarnation of Kaylah Spencer which leads Raditz to threaten the fate of the child and selling Shaun's daughter as a grand prize to Frieza. Goku tries to attack, but is quickly stopped by Raditz, who killed Shaun and Danielle with a blast through their bodies, then kidnaps Gohan and Kayla, and gives Goku an ultimatum; Raditz will kill Gohan and Kayla unless Goku kills one hundred humans within the next twenty-four hours. With that, Raditz flies off. Goku is clearly distressed at his situation, and vows to average Shaun and Danielle, and also rescue his son; Krillin, Marcus and Master Roshi offer to help him fight. Before they can depart, however, he is confronted by his nemesis Piccolo and Jimmy. Piccolo encountered Raditz after Raditz had first arrived on Earth, and was terrified by his raw power. Jimmy already met Raditz after he's knocked him down and follow him behind with his video camera and tape recorder. Aware that they now have a common enemy, Piccolo suggests that he, Zesmond, Jimmy and Goku join forces to confront Raditz, which Goku hesitatingly agrees to. Bulma offers up her Dragon Radar so that Piccolo and Goku can track the 4-star Dragon Ball in Gohan's hat and 7-star Dragon Ball in Kayla's necklace, thus finding his location. Rescue Gohan and Kayla Meanwhile, Raditz arrives at his spaceship and locks the crying Gohan and Kayla inside. Through the use of his scouter Raditz discovers that four fighters are approaching; as they get closer it is revealed that they are Piccolo, Zesmond, Jimmy and Goku. The duo face-off against Raditz, however they find that there is little they can do against the more powerful Saiyan. Raditz gains the upperhand and soars into the air, firing dual ''ki blasts out of his hands at Goku and Piccolo. Goku is able to dodge his, however Piccolo loses his arm. Zesmond was knocked unconscious laying on the ground by Raditz. Then, Raditz kicked Jimmy next to Goku, Zesmond and Piccolo were. Piccolo, unhindered, reveals that he has been holding back a new technique that he designed to kill Goku, however he decides that he will use it against Raditz. In order to give Piccolo time to charge the attack, Goku distracts Raditz with his own Kamehameha. Raditz is astonished that the two fighters can concentrate their power into single attacks, however he manages to neutralize the Kamehameha with ease, and then takes care of Goku with a blast of his own. Fortunately, this was all the time Piccolo needed, and he fires his new attack, the Special Beam Cannon. Despite the power of the blast, however, Raditz side-steps it. Goku takes advantage of the distracted Raditz and grabs his tail, which Goku remembers as being one of his own weaknesses as a child. Raditz is rendered helpless, however he appeals to his brother to let him go if he promises to leave the planet, which Goku does, much to Piccolo's chagrin and Jimmy knows Raditz tricked Goku. Raditz predictably double-crosses his brother, and pins him down, breaking bones and causing Goku much pain. Raditz begin to torture Jimmy at the several brutal beatings and crushed his head to make him scream for being a friendly and native child. At that moment, Raditz's space pod explodes. Gohan, who had been watching helplessly from inside Raditz's pod, manages to blow the pod apart upon hearing his father's screams and Kayla seen her brother unconscious on the ground and torture Jimmy. Raditz's scouter detects the child's power level to be 1,307, substantially higher than that of his father, Zesmond, Jimmy and Piccolo. The infuriated Gohan charges at Raditz, who is unable to react in time, and receives a swift head-butt to the chest, breaking his Saiyan Armor. Kayla used her side kick towards Raditz. Gohan's power level soon drops back to 1; and Raditz realizes that Gohan's power is affected by his emotions. Kayla using her emotions and confidence. Raditz quickly smacks both Gohan and Kayla aside, but is still physically hurt by the previous attack. Jimmy choose to protect Gohan and Kayla from Raditz tries to killed them if he's going to kill him too. Goku, using what little strength he has left, leaps up and locks Raditz in a full nelson. Raditz is unable to break free, and Goku tells Piccolo to try his attack again. Piccolo does not hesitate to comply, knowing that the beam will kill Goku as well; though he knows that Goku's friends will most likely use the Dragon Balls to resurrect him, he is nonetheless satisfied with killing his archenemy. He fires off another Special Beam Cannon, and Raditz, held by Goku, is unable to dodge it again, and the beam penetrates through both Raditz and Goku, mortally wounding both of them. Raditz curses Piccolo, but commends his brother's spirit. Piccolo informs Raditz that Goku will be wished back to life using the Dragon Balls and Jimmy feeling that Raditz tricked Piccolo about the Dragon Balls. Raditz, with his dying breath, retorts by saying that the scouter on his head acts as a transmitter as well, and that the other two Saiyans will come to Earth and avenge his death. Piccolo, upset at Raditz's cockiness, delivers an early deathblow to him. In space, the remaining two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, get word of Raditz's death by the message transmitted to their scouters. Vegeta is intrigued by the Dragon Balls, and they decide to head to Earth to use them to wish for immortality (rather than wishing Raditz back to life, as Raditz had hoped). Back on Earth, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma arrive at the scene, to find Raditz dead and Goku dying. Though they can bring him back with the Dragon Balls, Krillin takes watching his friend die very hard. Shortly after he expires, however, Goku's body vanishes. Piccolo takes that to mean that the Guardian of Earth, Kami, has plans for Goku in the Other World. Piccolo then surprisingly regenerates his arm, tells the others of the impending arrival of two more powerful Saiyans, and picks up the unconscious Gohan, with the intention of training the child to fight the Saiyans. The others protest, but can do nothing to stop Piccolo. Saiyan Training Aftermath *Episodes 5-21 In the Other World, Kami brings Goku to King Yemma, to ask permission for Goku to travel down the Snake Way with the intention of training with the Lord of Worlds, King Kai. Goku asks if Raditz came here as well, and is surprised when Yemma sent him to hell without too much trouble. Yemma also grants this request, and Goku begins his long and perilous journey down the hundred-thousand kilometer Snake Way. Kami also makes a startling revelation; that the previous viciousness of Piccolo is beginning to recede. Because he had noticed that Raditz had been sent to Hell instead of spending eternity trapped in limbo as what happens when one gets killed by a demon, he begins to believe that Piccolo's fear of the Saiyans is making him grow a conscience. On Earth, Gohan wakes up, but to his dismay, he is with Piccolo and his father is nowhere to be found. Piccolo informs the child of his father's death and says that he intends to train Gohan for the impending battle with the Saiyans. Gohan objects, but Piccolo quickly shows him that he does have a great power inside him; but only for brief moments. Piccolo then abandons him, claiming that if Gohan manages to survive for six months alone in the wilderness, the real training would begin. Gohan struggles with being on his own, and after being chased by a dinosaur, manages to get trapped on a cliff by using his hidden strength. With no way of getting down, Gohan settles down for the night after eating apples secretly brought by Piccolo. He awakens in the middle of the night to find a large full moon awaiting him. Gohan remarks about how he's never seen the moon so big. However, upon this revelation, he begins transforming into a Great Ape, the Saiyan equivalent of a giant ape (Kami had revived the moon again after permanently removing Goku's tail in Dragon Ball). Piccolo, who had been watching nearby, is shocked at this new form, and desperately tries to discover the source of the transformation. Needless to say, Great Ape Gohan destroys the mountain he was on and begins rampaging the countryside. Piccolo recalls something Raditz has said about the power of the moon on Saiyans with tails, and realizing that the moon would act as an advantage to the Saiyans, he destroys the moon, instantly causing Gohan to revert to his normal state. Seeing the tail as a weakness, Piccolo removes it from the passed-out Gohan, and gives him a new set of clothes and a sword, before disappearing. Meanwhile, Kami calls together the strongest fighters on Earth - Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Jimmy and Yajirobe - in order to train them for the arrival of the Saiyans. Six months pass. Gohan is surviving in the desert, and Goku is still running down Snake Way. Piccolo decides that Gohan's survival training is finished, and begins to personally train him. Also, in the anime, the Saiyans destroy Planet Arlia on their way to Earth, but this is removed from Dragon Ball (Z) Kai. Goku finally reaches the end of the Snake Way, and discovers a small planet "in orbit" above him. He leaps to the planet, but immediately discovers that due to its diminutive size, the planet has heavy gravity. After struggling to walk around the planet, Goku meets King Kai and his pet monkey, Bubbles. With only 88 days left before the Saiyans arrive, King Kai instructs Goku to chase and ultimately catch Bubbles, in order for Goku to become adjusted to the gravity. It takes Goku some time to accomplish this feat, but he does so in about two months. Also, in the Anime, Goku must hit a cricket named Gregory on the head with a hammer. King Kai then begins to instruct Goku on his two signature techniques: the Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb. Goku masters these techniques within a day of the Saiyan's arrival on Earth. Unfortunately, King Kai realizes that even though Goku's friends can wish Goku back to life, Goku still has to run all the way down Snake Way to get back to Earth. Goku, in a panic, telepathically instructs Master Roshi back on Earth to resurrect him. Master Roshi complies, having gathered the Dragon Balls over the past year, and summons Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of the Dragon Balls, and asks the Dragon to bring Goku, Shaun and Danielle back to life. The Dragon complies, Goku returns to life in the Other World, and immediately flies at top speed down the Snake Way. Then, one day later, the Saiyans arrive. The Battle Against The Saiyans *Episodes 22-35 Upon their arrival, the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta immediately destroy the city they landed in. Vegeta, wanting to find the Dragon Balls, uses his scouter to determine the location of the strongest warrior on the planet, whom he presumes to be the one who killed Raditz. They head off towards Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo and Gohan sense the incoming powers, as well as several smaller ones, who turn out to be Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Jimmy and Chiaotzu. The Saiyans arrive. When Krillin and Kayla arrives, Nappa recognizes Piccolo as being a Namekian. Nappa and Vegeta also reveal that they came to Earth to use the Dragon Balls for immortality, not to avenge Raditz's death, and will leave peacefully if they are given their wish with no trouble. This revelation about his true origin shocks Piccolo for a while, with Kami also realizing that his creating the Dragon Balls was some kind of racial memory from his Namekian heritage. Nappa decides to let Saibamen beat up the fighters first, and plants seeds in the ground, which sprout and become six small green aliens. Tien fights one first, and easily bests it. Upon seeing this, Vegeta deduces that the fighters are concealing their power and easily destroys the defenseless Saibaman for its incompetence. Yamcha goes after another Saibaman, and seemingly defeats it with a Kamehameha. However, it instantly stands up again and latches on to him and self-destructs, killing both of them. An enraged Krillin snaps and launches a devastating Expanding Energy Wave blast that splits off into six separate blasts, one for each remaining Saibaman and one for each of the two Saiyans. The blast manages to kill three Saibamen immediately, Piccolo destroys one that hid from the blast and tried to attack Gohan. Vegeta and Nappa also survive the blast unscathed. In the anime, Vegeta tells Nappa not to kill Piccolo, as that would probably cease the Namek from revealing the location of the Dragon Balls as well (they are under the belief that he is the only one who knows of the Dragon Balls). Nappa goes on the offensive, powering up a great deal and choosing Tien at random to attack. He actually knocks off Tien's arm, causing him extreme pain. Krillin tries to rescue his friend, but Nappa stops him by firing at powerful attack straight in front of him. Nappa, distracted, fails to notice Chiaotzu coming up behind him. Chiaotzu attaches onto Nappa and self-destructs, much to Tien's dismay. When the smoke clears, Nappa remains, with no harm to him. Chiaotzu died for nothing. Tien, enraged, goes into an all-out attack against Nappa, who blocks all his attacks like nothing. Piccolo tells the others that once Nappa goes to the offensive, he will be unguarded, and they will sneak up and attack. The plan goes well until both Gohan and Kayla chickens out at the last second and runs away. Piccolo, Jimmy and Krillin, pretty much the only ones left, continue to fight Nappa, but are no match, even together. Tien, who is only alive through pure willpower, however, puts all of his energy into a final attack, a one-handed Tri-Beam. Unfortunately, this fails, and Nappa survives with only his armor damaged. Tien, who literally put his life into the attack, dies. Nappa prepares to make the kill on all five, however Vegeta, who had remained on the sidelines, halts him. Vegeta has deduced that "Goku" is Kakarot, and wants Nappa to wait three hours for Goku to arrive to provide punishment for the "traitor", planning to continue the fight afterwards regardless of whether or not Goku is there. Nappa reluctantly agrees, much to the puzzlement of the remaining fighters, as Nappa is much larger in stature than the diminutive Vegeta. Goku, who had been flying down Snake Way for two straight days, finally reaches the end of the road. Kami appears to transport Goku back to Earth, and on his way to the battlefield, he receives two Senzu Beans from Korin, eats one of them himself to regain his strength, and rides the Flying Nimbus towards the action to conserve energy. Unfortunately, the three hours are up. The remaining fighters formulate a plan to weaken Nappa by grabbing his tail, as Goku had done with Raditz. This ultimately fails, when Nappa reveals that elite Saiyans have learned to overcome the weakness of the tail. He then hits Piccolo on the head when Piccolo learns that it is hopeless. Piccolo is rendered unconscious, and Nappa attacks Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin for a while. Piccolo regains consciousness, and exclaims that Goku is coming. Vegeta's scouter picks up Goku's power level to be 5000, which shock the two Saiyans. Vegeta knows that since the Z Fighters have the ability to change their power as they see fit, 5000 is most likely the lowest power that Goku is exerting. Vegeta then orders Nappa to kill everyone before Goku arrives, as a team attack might prove to be a disadvantage. When Nappa argues about the Dragon Balls, Vegeta tells Nappa about the existence of Dragon Balls on Piccolo's home planet, Namek. Gohan urges Piccolo to escape as his death would mean the end of the Dragon Balls on Earth, Kayla's glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks gone and subsequently kicks Nappa in the head, sending him crashing into a cliff wall. However, he only succeeds in making Nappa angrier. The enraged Nappa launches his powerful Bomber DX blast at Gohan, but before it hits, Piccolo jumps in the way and takes the blast full force, killing him. Before his death Piccolo admits with tears in his eyes how he had enjoyed training with Gohan and how his innocence made him soft, leading up to the events of him eventually sacrificing his life for the boy. Up above Earth, Kami vanishes as well, as his being is linked with Piccolo's due to their history. Gohan's rage explodes and he fires his Masenko attack at Nappa, who blocks it. This surprises Vegeta, considering that Gohan's power level upped from a low 981 to 2,800. However, finishing the attack leaves Gohan helpless. Fortunately, Goku arrives just in time. Goku splits up the remaining Senzu Bean and gives a piece each to Krillin and Gohan. Nappa asks Vegeta what his scouter says about Goku's power level. Vegeta responds that "IT'S OVER 9,000!!!" (which has become a popular internet joke, despite being a mistranslation of the original 8,000), destroying his scouter in a fit of rage. After quickly realizing that everyone else is dead, Goku gets very angry and begins fighting Nappa. Nappa is no match for Goku, and Vegeta orders him to back down. Nappa complies, but decides to take out Krillin and Gohan instead. Goku cannot catch up to Nappa, so he uses the Kaiō-ken technique to ram into Nappa, breaking his back, and rendering him useless. Goku throws Nappa at Vegeta's feet. When Krillin asks him what he did, Goku replies that Kaio-ken utilizes all the potential energy within him and multiplies his reflexes, speed, senses, and power. However, Goku then comments that Kaio-ken's weakness is that it damages his body if multiplied to an extent he can not handle and this might even kill him by causing him to explode with the pressure. Nappa begs for mercy, but Vegeta throws him up into the air, and destroys him with a single concentrated blast. Vegeta then sets his sights on Goku. Goku tells Vegeta that he wants to fight elsewhere so as to not destroy the bodies of his friends. They head off to a desert, while Gohan and Krillin fly back towards the Kame House. Vegeta implies that not many low-class warriors like Goku get to spar with the elite like Vegeta, but Goku replies that even a lower-class reject can surpass the elite if he tries hard enough. Goku and Vegeta begin to fight, and appear to be evenly matched. Vegeta tells Goku to release his hidden power, to which Goku complies. He engages the Kaio-ken, however Vegeta manages to defend against it. Vegeta powers up a great deal himself, and Goku uses the Kaio-ken x2, however, he still is not a match for Vegeta. Finally, Goku concentrates all of his energy into a Kaio-ken x3, raising his power level to 24,000, which worries King Kai. In this form, Goku gains the upperhand, and forces Vegeta to use one of his signature attacks. Flying straight up into the air, Vegeta powers up and unleashes his Galick Gun at Goku and the earth. Unable to move for fear of letting the blast hit the earth, Goku charges up to Kaio-ken x3 again and launches his own Kamehameha at Vegeta. The two blasts collide intensely, and Goku finally gains the upper hand by stepping up his Kaio-ken to x4. The Kamehameha overpowers Vegeta, who goes flying into the air. However, this leaves Goku's body devastated. Yajirobe, who had been hiding nearby the entire time, comes out to congratulate Goku, however when Goku says Vegeta is not defeated, he quickly hides again. Up in the air, Vegeta is enraged that Goku was able to surpass him and decides to transform into a Great Ape, however he discovers that the moon is gone. He flies back down to the ground and creates a Power Ball, that simulates a small moon at the cost of a significant amount of Ki. Vegeta then transforms into a Great Ape, however, unlike Goku or Gohan, he is able to remain in control of his body. Vegeta states that when a Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape, it multiplies their power ten-fold, and thus attacks Goku mercilessly. During this time, a shocked Goku has an extended flashback of his adoptive grandfather warning him of a monster outside during a full moon, Kami contemplating cutting his tail off, and finally remembers himself as a Great Ape destroying both Emperor Pilaf's castle and the stadium at the World Martial Arts Tournament, realizing that he was the one who destroyed both and crushed his grandpa to death. Goku manages to blind Vegeta with a Solar Flare and then attempts to create a Spirit Bomb, however Vegeta discovers it and shoots a Mouth Blast at him, causing him to lose most of the Spirit Bomb energy. Then he crushes Goku's legs, leaving him paralyzed and unable to fight, and proceeds to crush him in his gigantic hands. Gohan and Krillin notice the strange power ball and rush back to aid Goku. Upon arriving, Gohan distracts Vegeta while Krillin uses his Destructo Disc attack to try and cut off Vegeta's tail. Vegeta senses the attack, and dodges it. Yajirobe, however, proves himself to be useful by cutting off Vegeta's tail himself. Vegeta reverts to normal, and is obviously upset. Vegeta decides to attack Gohan, but Krillin intervenes, and is quickly disposed of. Goku calls Krillin over to him, and tells Gohan to fight Vegeta. Gohan holds his own, but is clearly outclassed. Goku hands off the remaining energy he gathered in forming the Spirit Bomb to Krillin, and King Kai tells him telepathically to throw the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta when the moment is right. Vegeta backs Gohan into a corner, and Krillin is about to throw it, however Yajirobe yells at Krillin for waiting so long. Vegeta hears this and manages to avoid the Spirit Bomb, and it heads right towards Gohan. Goku telepathically yells for Gohan to bounce it off, since the ball can not hurt those who are pure of heart. Gohan succeeds, and sends the ball hurling back at Vegeta, who, having just evaded it once, has no time to react a second time. The ball hits him squarely and he is sent back into the air again. Yajirobe attacks the Saiyan with his sword, but this only distracts Vegeta for a moment, and Vegeta lashes out at the cowardly Yajirobe, knocking him into some mountains. Goku, telepathically, tells Gohan to look at the sky, which Gohan does, much to Vegeta's dismay. Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, and, while initially attacking everything, begins to concentrate only on Vegeta with his father's voice. After a beating from Great Ape Gohan, Vegeta manages to cut off Gohan's tail with a Destructo Disc, however he has no energy left to move out of the way of the de-transforming ape, and is crushed by Gohan. When the dust clears, Krillin is the only one left capable of moving. He grabs Yajirobe's katana that he dropped earlier, and staggers over to Vegeta, determined to stop him and put him down. Barely alive, Vegeta calls for his ship using a its control remote, however, Krillin gets to him before it arrives. Krillin is just about to kill Vegeta when Goku telepathically tells Krillin to spare him. In an emotional scene, Goku convinces Krillin to let Vegeta live because he had never fought someone so strong and this made him more excited than scared. Because of this, Goku desires to have a rematch with him someday; he also expresses a belief that Vegeta may learn mercy and reform as Piccolo did. Though understandably skeptical, Krillin ultimately decides to trust Goku's judgment and lets Vegeta go. Vegeta vows to make Goku regret sparing him before he departs. Anime and Manga Differences of Raditz Saga * Gohan getting lost in the forest and his father having to rescue was only in the anime. * In the anime, Raditz reads out Piccolo's second beam cannon as having a power level of 1,480. In the manga it is never stated what it is. * There are several scenes with Chi-Chi at home getting concerned on the lateness of Goku and Gohan. These scenes do not occur in the manga. Characters Major characters * Goku * Piccolo * Gohan * Jimmy * Kayla * Raditz Supporting characters * Vegeta * Nappa * Krillin * Shaun * Bulma * Marcus * Amelia * Danielle * Zesmond * Alyson * Nathaniel * Mr. Satan * Videl * Master Roshi * Turtle * Chi-Chi * Ox-King Battles featured * Jimmy vs. The Ginyu Force (anime only) * Raditz vs. Farmer * Piccolo vs. Raditz * Jimmy vs. Raditz * Raditz vs Krillin * Goku vs. Raditz * Goku, Shaun and Danielle vs. Raditz * Goku, Zesmond, Jimmy and Piccolo vs. Raditz * Goku, Piccolo, Zesmond, Jimmy, Kayla and Gohan vs. Raditz * Jimmy, Alyson, Nathaniel, Zachary, Justine, Emily, Baron, Rebecca and Kayla vs. Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule and the Ginyu Force (anime only) Anime and Manga Differences of Vegeta Saga * In the anime, Bulma uses the scouter to measure Turtles power level and makes no mention of Yamcha, Tien or Piccolo's power level. In the manga however, their power levels are mentioned and it is Turtle's power level that is not. * In the anime there are a lot of events that take place during the training period that do not happen in the manga these events include. ** Gohan befriending a band of orphans, a dinosaur and a robot. ** Piccolo creating a clone which he uses for sparring. ** Goku falling into Hell where he meets Goz and Mez and later meeting Princess Snake. ** Tien, Krillin, Jimmy, Yamcha and Chiaotzu being transported into the past where they fight Shorty and Scarface. ** Vegeta and Nappa stopping at Planet Arlia on their journey to Earth. ** Gohan transforming into a Great Ape for the second time due to Goku's Spacepod giving off an illusion of the moon. * Launch, Bora and Upa all make appearances whereas they do not in the manga. * In the manga, Goku only has to catch Bubbles before learning techniques from King Kai. In the anime, after catching Bubbles he also has to hit Gregory with a mallet. Gregory was invented only for the anime. * The story of the Saiyans history involving the war with the Tuffle race and the pirating deal with the Arcosian race was only mentioned in the anime. In the manga the Tuffle and Arcosian races are never mentioned. * In the anime the battle with the Saiyans is broadcast on TV. Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Turtle, Ox-King and Chi-Chi watching the battle unfold is all anime only. ** After the broadcast ends Fortune Teller Baba appears and they use her Crystal Ball to continue watching the battle, this is also only in the anime. * Nappa having some "fun" where he terrorises the humans and wreaks destruction against a fleet of Battleships is exclusive to the anime. * In the anime, Yajirobe leaves the battlefield using his Hovercar after realising that Vegeta is unbeatable, after plucking up some courage he returns to slice off Vegeta's tail. In the manga he never leaves at all. Characters Major characters * Goku * Piccolo * Gohan * Jimmy * Kayla * Krillin * Vegeta * Nappa * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Yamcha * Yajirobe * Saibamen * King Kai * Zesmond * Shaun Supporting characters * Amelia * Alyson * Bulma * Kami * Master Roshi * Chi-Chi * Danielle * Marcus * Nathaniel * Kelly * Fortuneteller Baba * Oolong * Puar * Launch * Korin * Mr. Popo * Ox-King * Turtle * Mr. Satan * Videl * Upa * Bora * Princess Snake * Princess Snake's Attendants * Chico * Rom * Ena * Bubbles * Gregory * C-6 * Rocky Rivers * Atla * King Moai * Lemlia * Lesoy * Greger * Yetti * Goz * Mez * King Yemma * Pigero * Shorty * Scarface * Shenron * Korin * Grandpa Gohan (Flashback) Battles featured * Gohan vs. Paozusaurus (anime only) * Vegeta and Nappa vs. Yetti (anime only) * Goku vs Goz (anime only) * Goku vs. Mez (race; anime only) * Launch (blonde) vs. Bora (anime only) * Goku vs. Princess Snake (anime only) * Tien Shinhan vs. Krillin (anime only) * Yamcha vs. Yajirobe and Chiaotzu (anime only) * Yamcha vs. Chiaotzu (manga only) * Krillin vs. Mr. Popo (manga only) * Piccolo vs. Clone Piccolo (anime only) * Pigero vs. Social workers (anime only) * Gohan and the orphans vs. Social Workers and Police (anime only) * Piccolo vs. Gohan (anime only) * Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Jimmy and Chiaotzu vs. Shorty and Scarface (anime only) * Gohan (Base/Great Ape) vs. Piccolo (anime only) * Gohan vs. Piccolo (anime only) * Gohan vs. Piccolo * Tien vs. Yamcha (anime only) * Krillin vs. Yajirobe (anime only) * Jimmy vs. Chiaotzu (anime only) * Gohan vs. Piccolo * Gohan, Krillin, Kayla and Piccolo vs. Saibamen (anime only) * Tien Shinhan vs. A Saibaman * Yamcha vs. A Saibaman * Krillin vs. Vegeta, Nappa and the Saibamen * Piccolo vs. A Saibaman * Piccolo vs. Nappa (anime only) * Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, Jimmy, Kayla, Krillin and Gohan vs. Nappa * Tien vs. Nappa * Piccolo, Jimmy and Krillin vs. Nappa * Nappa vs. Earth's Military (anime only) * Piccolo, Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin vs. Nappa * Goku vs. Nappa * Goku vs. Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) * Krillin, Jimmy and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) * Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin vs. Vegeta * Gohan vs. Vegeta * Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin vs. Vegeta * Yajirobe vs. Vegeta * Gohan (Great Ape) vs. Vegeta Releases Pioneer VHS/DVD Volumes * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 1: Arrival (1-4) FUNimation Ultimate Uncut Special Edition * Vegeta Saga I - Saiyan Showdown (1-3) * Vegeta Saga I - Piccolo's Plan (4-6) FUNimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One (1-39) (only episodes 1-6 are part of the Raditz Saga) FUNimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 1 (1-42) (only episodes 1-6 are part of the Raditz Saga) FUNimation Level Set Blu-rays * Dragon Ball Z: Level 1.1 (1-17) (only episodes 1-6 are part of the Raditz Saga) FUNimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One (1-39) (only episodes 1-6 are part of the Raditz Saga) Manga chapters Chapter #Title * 195. (1) "The Mysterious Warrior From Space" * 196. (2) "Kakarrot" * 197. (3) "Tails of Future Not-Quite-Past" * 198. (4) "An Enemy in Common" * 199. (5) "An Unexpected Strength" * 200. (6) "Nothing Up My Sleeve..." * 201. (7) "Piccolo's Farewell to Arms!?" * 202. (8) "A Surprise Appearance" * 203. (9) "Sayonara, Goku" * 204. (10) "The Needs of the Many" * 205. (11) "A Warrior in Hell" * 206. (12) "Gohan and Piccolo" Episode lists Uncut version (6 episodes) Ep# Title * 1. "The New Threat" * 2. "Reunions" * 3. "Unlikely Alliance" * 4. "Piccolo's Plan" * 5. "Gohan's Rage" * 6. "No Time Like the Present" Edited version (4 episodes) Ep# Title * 1 "The Arrival of Raditz" * 2 "The World's Strongest Team" * 3 "Gohan's Hidden Powers" * 4 "Goku's Unusual Journey" Dragon Ball Z Kai (3 episodes) Ep# Title * 1 "Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku!" * 2 "The Enemy is Goku's Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors!" * 3 "A Life or Death Battle! Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack!" Video Games Appearances p The events of the Saiyan saga have been covered in most of the Dragon Ball fighting games such as in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and more. It was also covered in the DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the events of this saga are altered when Raditz is empowered by Dark Magic allowing him to escape from the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon while leaving Goku to be killed by the Special Beam Cannon resulting in an altered timeline which threatens to split the Scroll of Eternity for Age 762 forcing Xeno Trunks to send the Future Warrior to fix it as their first mission as a member of the Time Patrol. When the Future Warrior travels back in time to correct the history change, Raditz manages to dodge Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! attack and counterattack Gohan, though Gohan is saved from being killed by the Future Warrior who aids Goku and Piccolo in weakening Raditz allowing them to finish Raditz off with the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon. After the battle, Piccolo notices the Warrior has disappeared and is left to wonder about the meaning of their sudden appearance and disappearance. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the saga is referred to as Raditz's Attack and Raditz is once again empowered by Dark Magic forcing the Time Patrol to send a new Future Warrior to fix it as their first mission as part of their new assignment. In this altered history, Gohan is strangely absent and Goku takes on Raditz while Piccolo charges up the Special Beam Cannon, but is quickly beaten and Raditz dodges the Special Beam Cannon Piccolo fires at him using the Dark Magic power up and blasts Piccolo in retaliation, though Piccolo survives. Suddenly the new Future Warrior appears though is teleported into the air and fails to use Flight to keep themself from falling to the ground when they realize this, leading them to make a lousy entrance as Elder Kai puts it. After recovering from their fall and embarrassment, the Warrior joins Goku in fighting Raditz, while Piccolo prepares another Special Beam Cannon. Eventually the Warrior manages to weaken Raditz allowing Goku and Piccolo to finish him off with the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo notices the Warrior has disappeared and the Warrior is shown watching Piccolo from afar after the battle where they are told to return by Elder Kai. The saga ends with Turles and Lord Slug standing on a hill watching as the Future Warrior returns to Age 852 foreshadowing their appearance later in the story. It also appear in the opening animated Time Patrol recruitment video where a still picture of an altered timeline showing only Goku being hit by the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon is shown, then a still showing the corrected timeline with Raditz and Goku being hit as a visual example of the Time Patrol's role in fixing changes in history. Trivia * In the original 1996 English dub, the Raditz and Vegeta Sagas are combined and titled the "Saiyan Saga", and in numerous other international versions the "Saiya-jin Saga". Releases Pioneer VHS/DVD Volumes * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 2: The Saiyans (5-7) * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 3: Snake Way (8-10) * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 4: Pendulum Room (11-13) * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 5: Doom (14-16) * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 6: Immortals (17-19) * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 7: Destruction (20-22) * The Saiyan Conflict - Vol. 8: Showdown (23-25) * The Namek Saga - Vol. 9: Departure (26-28) (only episode 26 is part of the Vegeta Saga) FUNimation Ultimate Uncut Special Edition * Vegeta Saga I - Into the Wild (7-9) * Vegeta Saga I - Gohan's Trials (10-12) * Vegeta Saga I - Goku Held Hostage (13-15) * Vegeta Saga I - Doomed Heroes (16-18) * Vegeta Saga I - Back From the Dead (19-21) * Vegeta Saga II - Saiyan Invasion (22-24) * Vegeta Saga II - Ultimate Sacrifice (25-27) * Vegeta Saga II - The Saiyan Prince (28-30) in favor of Orange Bricks FUNimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One (1-39) (only episodes 7-35 are part of the Vegeta Saga) FUNimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 1 (1-42) (only episodes 7-35 are part of the Vegeta Saga) FUNimation Level Set Blu-rays * Dragon Ball Z: Level 1.1 (1-17) (only episodes 7-17 are part of the Vegeta Saga) * Dragon Ball Z: Level 1.2 (18-34) FUNimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One (1-39) (only episodes 7-35 are part of the Vegeta Saga) Manga chapters Chapter # Title * 206 (12) "Gohan and Piccolo" * 207 (13) "Son Gohan, the Inconsolable" * 208 (14) "Deeds Done by the Full Moon" * 209 (15) "Goku and Gohan's Training Begins" * 210 (16) "Masters and Students" * 211 (17) "The Hardest Time of His Death" * 212 (18) "Closer... Closer..." * 213 (19) "The Day of the Saiyans" * 214 (20) "Let the Games Begin!" * 215 (21) "One Down..." * 216 (22) "Heroes in Terror" * 217 (23) "Hope Runs Out" * 218 (24) "The Last Blast" * 219 (25) "Goku, Hurry!" * 220 (26) "Back From the Other Side" * 221 (27) "The Time Draws Near" * 222 (28) "The Death of a God" * 223 (29) "Piccolo's Last Stand" * 224 (30) "The Quiet Wrath of Son Goku" * 225 (31) "Vengeance" * 226 (32) "The Mystery of the Kaio-ken" * 227 (33) "The Last of Nappa" * 228 (34) "Mano a Maniac" * 229 (35) "The Decisive Battle at Last!" * 230 (36) "Too Much Power?" * 231 (37) "Battle in the Red Zone" * 232 (38) "The Moon" * 233 (39) "The Energy Sphere" * 234 (40) "All That Power..." * 235 (41) "The Last Heartbeat" * 236 (42) "Least Resistance" * 237 (43) "One More... the Sphere!" * 238 (44) "The Hopes of a Planet" * 239 (45) "The Worn-Out Warriors" * 240 (46) "Monkey in the Moon" * 241 (47) "Goku's Request" Episode lists Uncut version (29 episodes) Ep# Title * 7 "Day 1" * 8 "Gohan Goes Bananas!" * 9 "The Strangest Robot" * 10 "A New Friend" * 11 "Terror on Arlia" * 12 "Global Training" * 13 "Goz and Mez" * 14 "Princess Snake" * 15 "Dueling Piccolos" * 16 "Plight of the Children" * 17 "Pendulum Room Peril" * 18 "The End of Snake Way" * 19 "Defying Gravity" * 20 "Goku's Ancestors" * 21 "Counting Down" * 22 "The Darkest Day" * 23 "Saibamen Attack!" * 24 "The Power of Nappa" * 25 "Sacrifice" * 26 "Nappa's Rampage" * 27 "Nimbus Speed" * 28 "Goku's Arrival" * 29 "Lesson Number One" * 30 "Goku vs. Vegeta" * 31 "Saiyan Sized Secret" * 32 "Spirit Bomb Away!" * 33 "Hero in the Shadows" * 34 "Krillin's Offensive" * 35 "Mercy" Dragon Ball Z Kai (13 episodes) Ep# Title * 4 "Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way!" * 5 "Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan!" * 6 "The End of Snake Way! King Kai's Bizarre Test!" * 7 "The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku's Race Against the Clock!" * 8 "Shenron Appears! The Saiyans Arrive Sooner than Expected!" * 9 "Yamcha's Struggle! The Terrible Saibamen!" * 10 "Sit Tight, Chiaotzu! Tien's Screaming Tri-Beam!" * 11 "Will Goku Make it in Time?! Three Hours Until the Battle Resumes!" * 12 "Farewell, Piccolo! Goku's Furious Counterattack!" * 13 "The Power of Kaio-Ken! Goku vs. Vegeta!" * 14 "An All-Out Kamehameha! Vegeta's Terrible Transformation!" * 15 "Goku on the Ropes! Pin Your Hopes on the Spirit Bomb!" * 16 "Defeat the Invincible Vegeta! Work a Miracle, Gohan!" Video Games The events of the Saiyan saga have been covered in most of the Dragon Ball fighting games such as in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and more. It was also covered in the DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Trivia * The first English dub produced by FUNimation and Saban Entertainment in 1996 cut the 35 episodes down to 26, which is the typical number of episodes in an American television season. * In the original 1996 English dub, it is titled the "Saiyan Saga", and in numerous other international versions the "Saiya-jin Saga". In 2005, FUNimation renamed its English title to the "Vegeta Saga", although it is still commonly referred to by English fans as the "Saiyan Saga". * Its main plot concerns the subsequent training and preparation for the arrival of the two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who are looking for the Dragon Balls to gain eternal life which culminates in a series of life and death battles involving the Z Fighters. Gallery GohanTrainingWithPiccolo_2.png|Piccolo saying that he will be back in six months GohanGreatApeSaiyansSagaK01.png|Gohan first transforms into a Great Ape GohanEatingAnApple.jpg|Piccolo brings some apples to Gohan Vegetadestroyingtheplanetar.jpg|Vegeta destroying Planet Arlia KaioBubblesGregory.Ep.021.png|King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory Dbz21-11.jpg|Goku firing the Spirit Bomb EastCityDestr1.png|The destruction of East City Saiba1.jpg|The Saibamen are unleashed against the Z Fighters Saiba.jpg|Piccolo battles against one of the Saibamen NappaEarthSaiyanSaga.png|Nappa prepares to eliminate the Z Fighters ChillinlikeaVeggie.jpg|Vegeta waits three hours for Goku Nimbus_Speed_-_Tenka.png|Piccolo attempts to grab Nappa's tail PiccoloSacrificesHimselfForGohan.gif|Piccolo sacrifices himself to save Gohan VegetaItsOver9000-02.png|"IT'S OVER 9000!!!" Nappa_die.jpg|Nappa meets his end Vegeta1.jpg|Vegeta faces off against Goku Beam_Struggle.png|Goku and Vegeta's beam struggle VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|Vegeta dominates Goku after transforming into a Great Ape GokuSpiritBombVegeta.png|Goku creates the Spirit Bomb YajirobeRunningAwayVegetaSaga.png|Yajirobe runs after slicing off Great Ape Vegeta's tail KrillinSpiritBombAwayEarth01.png|Krillin holding Goku's Spirit Bomb, as Goku was too weak to throw it Mercy_-_Kyoufu.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape Krillinvegeta.jpg|Krillin spares Vegeta's life on Goku's request Gohaneatinganapple.jpg Tien_dead!.png Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes